Side Effects Sold Separately
by BlindDestiny
Summary: My medicine is killing me! All in one night: I had a horrible headache, was attacked, and did one of the most embarrassing things in my entire high school years. I'll never be able to repair my image with him... Probably Discontinued.
1. A Touch of Weird to Kill the Pain

**Title— **Side-Effects Sold Separately

**Author's Notes—**Just a little thing I randomly came up with. If I get an idea I have to write it down or I'll forget it later and blah, it's complicated. But anyway, I just pulled this off the top of my head and decided to write it… Flames are NOT welcome with this. Criticism IS, but Flames are NOT.

If you get bored with the plot... at least read **Chapter 4.** That's where I'll put the real plot into effect and you might get interested again. (If you're reading this and I haven't updated chapter 4 yet... um... I don't know)

XxX

I don't know how it happened… these sort of things just happen don't they? I mean, if things like this didn't happen… the world would be perfect… and if the world were perfect, these sort of things wouldn't happen to me.

I grabbed my head, both in pain and confusion; I had no idea what I was rambling on about in my own head. Funny, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

'_Well, this headache isn't going to go away… no way I could even sleep it off!'_

I sighed and looked at the ceiling; the back of my eyes felt like someone was poking them with a fork, and the back of my head pounded.

'_Ugh, am I going to die?'_

Slowly, I slid out from under the sheets and collapsed on the floor. With a loud 'thud' the alarm clock decided that the nightstand wasn't good enough, and fell square on my forehead. My eyes closed tightly and a moan seeped out of me as I brought my hands to cradle my face. It probably would be better if I could remember the night before; it might explain this hellish headache.

Forcing myself to get off of the floor was more complicated than you'd might think, and with every moan and swaying motion I thought my knees were going to give way beneath me at any moment. I finally stood upright, straightened my pjs, and looked at the doorway I was going to walk though to get the miracle medicine, when the hallway started glowing a scarlet colour and I could have sworn that everything started going at an angle. The next thing I knew the pain in my head was gone; replaced by a far worse one everywhere else. I could hear multiple slashing noises as everything continued to get blurry.

Face full of carpet.

xXx

"…Do you think there would be any reason for her to bring harm to herself?" The first voice came softly to me, almost as in a dream, but the pain quickly reminded me of cursed reality.

"Wait, you think she did this to herself? What makes you say that?" This voice was familiar, my mother… She sounded worried.

"Well, the weapon was obviously a blade, and there was a knife covered in her own blood found near her body, no one else's fingerprints on it but hers. Also, her wounds are in places she could have reached."

"I'm not sure… but she _was_ drinking last night… Odd for her, she never drinks. I guess there could have been something bothering her."

'_What? Me… drinking? It wasn't possible. I never drink… it _does_ explain why I don't remember last night. At all.'_

For some god awful unknown reason, a dagger fell into my shoulder and the throbbing shot through my body like heroin; I could faintly hear myself groan.

Clustered footsteps came closer to me and I heard my mother's voice again.

"Relax, honey. Everything's going to be alright." She smoothed out her voice as if talking to a child.

"Mom, how do you know? What happened to me?" I barely got those words out the pain was so intense.

"We're not sure yet, Kagome; but I promise nothing else is going to happen. The nurse just hurried off to get some painkillers for you."

I tried to sit up but of course, I didn't get far. My mother stopped me and so did my wound.

Surprisingly, I growled. I didn't even realize I could do that. "Stupid shoulder… do you know anything else about what happened?" My voice was so helpless, and my mother's eyes were too. They looked at me with that spark that mother's have.

"All we know is that when I got home, you were on your bedroom floor, covered in… blood. There was a knife near you but there weren't any fingerprints on it… and you… weren't breathing and I thought that…" Her voice started cracking and the tears were getting lodged in her throat.

"It's okay Mom, you don't have to tell me the rest." I smiled at her, the best I could anyway; I had a three-inch gash in my shoulder blade remember?

She nodded and moved over to the window, it was a rather clear day. When she looked down I knew we must have been on one of the top floors of the hospital. That's when I finally took notice of my surroundings. The walls were a pasty grey colour and the bed reeked of chemicals and cleaners, filling everything with that indescribable hospital smell.

A small smile danced across my mother's face, breaking me out of my trance, and she looked at me. "You have a visitor."

A few question marks popped in my head and she could tell that I had no idea who it could be. Well, I had a pretty good idea…

"Kagomeeee!" The panicked scream preceded the giant fwomp and, of course, the pain. (A fwomp is a flying gwomp. A gwomp is a really, really big hug.)

"Ow… Sango… can you please… get off…" I mumbled, hardly able to breathe.

My friend quickly let go and looked at me, pitying me… lying in that hospital bed. "Kagome, I heard what happened. Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright!"

I raised an eyebrow at my friend, "I'm breathing, aren't I?"

"Shut up… I was just worried, ya know? Sheesh… what happened anyway?"

"I don't know. My mom just found me on my bedroom floor, covered in blood, with a knife near me."

Sango gave me a quizzical look. "They don't think you did it to yourself, do they?"

I shrugged. "Wouldn't ya know it, they do."

We both laughed and looked at the doorway, where a doctor, accompanied by a small nurse with a syringe was looking back at us.

The doctor cleared his throat and took his place beside Sango. The nurse quickly followed and came to the other side of me, where she deftly poked my arm with the needle, injecting some clear liquid into my veins.

She had bright blue eyes and a smooth voice, though she was probably trained to fake it, and her bright blonde hair was tightly held back with a white ribbon. "Here, this is an experimental painkiller. It should make your pain go away, just like that!" She snapped her fingers while saying "that" to be clever.

The doctor smiled while saying thank you to the nurse right as she was getting paged. After said nurse fled the room the doctor explained to me what the plan was.

"Well, Ms. Higarashi, we're planning on checking up on you for the rest of the day and-"

"Wait, what time _is_ it?" I interrupted him, getting a scolding look from my mother.

"It's just 9 A.M. now. Anyway, we're planning to check up, and you'll probably get out by late this afternoon by noon tomorrow at the latest."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I sounded like a peppy little kid from an old television show, I had no idea why, but I didn't think about it too much, maybe the painkillers were kicking in…

"Well, I'll see you soon then. Bye to all of you, ladies" He spoke like a gentleman and exited without a fault in his stride.

'_Well isn't this just peachy…'_

XxX

After a few grueling _hours_ of being in that hospital I was finally permitted to go home. First stop, the pharmacy. Since the painkillers worked so well I decided to get a prescription made out for it. It gave me a nice little buzz too.

My mother, being the busy single mother that she is, had to leave my bedside to go to work and pick up my little brother. Have no fear; my dear friend Sango had just the thing:

Her brand. New. Car.

Yes folks, that's right. I do not kid you. Sango had recently turned 16, and her father, the rich CEO of his fancy-pants company, just _had_ to buy her that little sports cat she's always wanted.

The sides were so smooth, you could see yourself in the fender, and Sango's favourite colours made her flip… _out._

"Can ya believe it, Kags? Black and pink! I couldn't believe it. Can you believe it?" She kept rambling on like this for a while, and she was smiling so much it looked like her face was going to fall off. I just smiled back and said, "No, I can't." I had to be a supportive friend, right?

Sango beamed, and I just managed to laugh before seeing a small purple-ish dot in the distance waving frantically at us.

"Guess whooo?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at my friend. Everyone knew about how she felt about this guy. No matter how much she denied it.

"Great." She muttered, her cheeks glowing a bright pink. "Well, I can't just blow him off, right?" She looked at me with those eyes that said 'Please say I can leave him' and 'I don't want to leave him'.

I just shook my head and she slowed down the car and the hyper boy plopped down the back seat, rubbing it affectionately.

"Ah, leather seating. Very classy, my dear Sango." He smirked at her through the review mirror, and his dark violet eyes flashed with wishful thinking.

Sango rolled her eyes at him. "Listen, Miroku. I only picked you up because I'm nice and I can't just leave someone on the sidewalk when I know them."

'_Oh, good lie, Sango…' _Even my thoughts were dripping with sarcasm.

Miroku casually moved part of his dark black bangs out of his face, and a devilish smile danced on his lips. "Why, Sango. You know that this car is only adding to my incredible attraction to you." He rested his head on the back of her seat and Sango floored the car, causing him to fly backwards, hitting his head on the speaker.

Sango was smiling behind her words. "Oh, I'm sorry Miroku. Were you not buckled in?"

Miroku shook his head, frightened, and quickly latched the seatbelt. "Oh, Sango dearest?" He batted his eyelashes at her in one big, fat cliché.

"Yes, _houshi_?" Sango muttered through her gritting teeth. I tried my best to not laugh at the scene.

"Would you be kind enough to pick up Inuyasha while we're out? I told him we'd do something sometime."

Sango sighed, "Sure… why not? Is that okay with you, Kags?" She looked over at me with one brow raised.

I put on a fake smile and replied, "Sure. Sounds fun." As soon as I finished my sentence my smile fell, but no one seemed to notice. My gaze also fell, glancing at the pale white bandages that were showing from beneath my shirt, and my arm in a small sling, 'Just to be safe'.

'_Is it right… to ruin their fun because of my disability?' _

I quietly shook those thoughts out of my head. This was no time to dwell on small things! My friends would find something we all could do… Suddenly a light bulb flickered inside of my mind.

"Oh, yeah! Miroku?" I turned my head to look at him, he was a little occupied staring at the back of Sango's head, but he was conscious.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?" He mumbled.

"I hope you and Inu won't mind if me and Sango take a quick stop by the pharmacy do you? I need to get something filled and the dose the doc' gave me is starting to wear off."

"Sure, no problem!" He seemed welcome to it… Probably just so Sango wouldn't beat the living hell out of him.

Before I knew it, Sango was stopping the car outside of an indigo two-story. Miroku hopped up, getting an alarmed look from Sango because she didn't want shoe-prints on her seat.

Of course, Sango and I suspected Miroku to jump out of the car and run to the door. Oh, how wrong we were…

"_HEY!! HELLOOOO!!! INUYAAAAASHAAAAA!!! COME ON, MAN!!" _Miroku _screamed_ at the _top_ of his voice. Sango and I covered our ears- I did one anyway, and squinted our eyes.

There was a few more moments of this before Sango screamed back: "_MIROKU WILL YOU JUST GO TO THE DOOR AND GET HIM ALL-FUCKING-READY!!!!" _There was a brief silence, save for Sango's panting, before Miroku slowly scooted away.

Shortly after, Miroku and Inuyasha hopped in the seats behind us, and Sango drove off, making sure everyone was buckled up this time.

There was a strange feeling in my shoulder… because _someone_ decided to reach over the seat and begin to poke at it with his _claws_.

I was about to bite his head off, but the worry enlacing his voice made me forget about it. "What happened, Kagome?" He didn't cease the poking through his words.

"I don't know…" I pulled my arm away, like I was embarrassed. "No one really knows. I just got a few cuts, okay?"

He brought his head up to the part between the door and my seat, "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know okay. Would you just drop it already!" I don't know what came over me, but I was practically screaming at him for being worried. I don't usually do that…

Sango noticed too. I could tell by the way she was glancing at me.

I felt so guilty…"Oh… Inuyasha… I didn't mean-"

"Feh." He interrupted whilst crossing his arms over his chest. I could see his dark golden eyes dart around out the window, and his little silver ears fell ever so slightly.

I sighed involuntarily; I really didn't mean it.

'_What's wrong with me lately?'_

We rode in silence for forever it seemed, the tension was undeniable, and Sango and I sensed it.

A sigh eased out of Sango as she flipped on the radio. "So… How about we listen to some music?"

Inuyasha nodded and Miroku sounded a little too excited. "Of course, love!"

My friend glared at the teen behind her through the review mirror. "Call me that again, Houshi, and you'll be making out with the lines in the road."

Miroku eased back into his seat, terrified. No one really knew what Sango was capable of.

_This is a public service announcement. This is only a test.  
__Emergency evacuation protest._

I took a quick glance at Inuyasha through my mirror, even if he didn't show it; I had hurt him… even if not much.

_May impair your ability to operate machinery.  
Can't quite tell, just what it means to me.  
_'_Keep out of reach of children', 'Don't you talk to strangers!'  
__Get your philosophy, from a bumper sticker._

Sango pulled into the pharmacy parking lot and up to the drive-thru window. I deftly gave the attendant my information and prescription slip to be picked up later before we drove away. Everyone looked towards Miroku, whose stomach starting rumbling… loudly. Sango smirked, Inuyasha chuckled, and I giggled under my breath as 'Houshi' sunk in his seat.

_Warning: Live without warning.  
__I said-a Warning: Live without warning. _

_Better homes and safety-sealed communities?  
__Did-ya remember to pay the utility?  
__Caution. Police line. 'Ya better not cross!  
__Is the cop or am I the one that really dangerous?  
Sanitation, Expiration date, question everything!  
__Or shut-up and be a victim of authority. _

Without even thinking about it, Sango quickly pulled into her favourite Burger-Stop and Miroku smiled loving at her. She blushed a little and looked away before deciding if she wanted anything.

"Do you guys want something?" She looked at Inuyasha and I from the corner of her eye.

I shrugged, "Sure why not. I could go for something… what about you Inu?"

"Feh." He scoffed.

I had to smile at his stubborn attitude. _'He's so cute when he's pissed off…'_ "I'll take that as a yes. I'll get a large thing of fries and we can split, 'kay?"

"Fine." I could tell he was getting over my yelling at him, he actually looked at me after saying 'fine'.

_Warning: Live without warning.  
__I said-a Warning: Live without warning. _

Sango ordered our food and, of course, the guys treated. Well, more like Miroku treated and forced Inuyasha to pitch-in because it was the "Gentleman-like thing to do".

Sango and I looked at each other and giggled a little, they weren't the best people in the world, but they were the best in ours.

xXx

**Author's Notes—**Well, this actually started as a one-shot… but it just kept getting longer and longer and longer so I decided to change it up. The plot was altered and now it's a full-fledged story.

**Giving credit: **Kudos to Green Day for the lovely song 'Warning' that fit ever so perfectly with the storyline. Much thanks!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! (I'm just happy you actually read thus far! But reviewing ish going the extra-mile, especially if you have dial-up :O)

**--Destiny**

**Return to Top**


	2. The Coma Inducing Breeze

**Disclaimer—**I own nothing.

**Author's Notes—**I may not have gotten any reviews… but I'm still going to try this story. (Although I was really discouraged)

Anyway… I can't think of anything else to say… weird…

XxX

Sango continued to roll down the highway while everyone was happily munching on his or her treats. Every now and then, I would get a sudden, but gentle, poke in the shoulder. Signaling me to reach over the seat and hand Inuyasha more of our shared fries.

Miroku was incessantly bugging Sango, as usual. It seemed like those two never stopped. One minute Miroku's got Sango speechless, which was _very_ hard to do, the next she's screaming 'Pervert!' and throwing her palm at him.

I couldn't help but giggle a little under my breath. It was rather ironic… slightly.

When the large mass of cars seemed to dissolve, Sango picked up the pace, releasing her little car's power. After handing Inuyasha the rest of the fries, I leaned my head back and let the violent wind tug at my hair.

It was calming, that wind.

I'm not sure why but it made me feel like I was about to fall asleep. I sighed and let my muscles relax and let the roaring wind massage my face.

Before I knew it I was off to sleep. Completely oblivious to whatever those 3 would come up with.

Who cares anyhow? I just wanted to sleep. Suddenly, it was the most important thing in the world to me. I felt like I hadn't slept in days, and my legs went numb.

I could faintly hear Inuyasha poking me and saying my name. But my body just wasn't responsive.

I was aware of everything around me, but my body just refused to move. It was like I was completely numb. Inside I was squirming and my arms and legs were flailing, but outside, I was dead unconscious.

My legs started to tingle, removing them from their deadened state. It wasn't but a few seconds later that it started hurting. My legs were aching! I really wanted to move them to stretch them out and relieve the pressure but I just couldn't move them! Even my eyes seemed to be glued shut.

_This isn't possible._ I thought. _I can't just be in a coma! I can still feel the wind, and hear Inuyasha talking to me… he's starting to get alarmed…_

This was true. I could hear it deep in his voice. There were worried words laced with panic escaping his breath, and I could sense him getting closer to me to see what was the matter.

'**Oh, she's asleep…' **I could hear him, but my mind was screaming at him uncontrollably.

'_I'm not asleep! I can't move! Inuyasha help me!'_

I tried squinting my eyes and tried to open them again, but with no avail. I faintly tried to move my fingers and toes, but nothing was working! Again I tried convulsing my entire body, shaking it all around and waving my arms and legs in the air, trying my best to simply move.

Nothing worked.

I could still feel my head against the seat and wind in my hair. I just wasn't moving.

Although in reality I wasn't stirring, my muscles seemed to be, and this time I actually felt tired.

My breaths increased then decreased as I finally left the torment to return to a dream.

xXx

I regained some sort of consciousness heaven knows how long later. I refused to even try to open my eyes; afraid of being in my immobile state again.

I could smell something around me, and let me tell you whatever it was smelt delicious! Then I knew I must have been out a few hours or so, considering my empty stomach and growing appetite.

Without realizing much, I groaned a little. I guess my subconscious mind wanted everyone to know I was partially awake. There were a few shuffles towards my direction, and one or two came from the other room. A small cold hand put itself against my forehead; then a cool wet rag did as well. It felt so relieving.

I could clearly hear a smooth voice calling me. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother.

She smiled genuinely when she saw me wake. "Finally, dear, you're awake."

I nodded and sat up from my sprawled position on the couch. Sango and Miroku were busying themselves with something on the computer, YouTube or something, and Inuyasha was lazily watching TV on the other couch across the room from me.

Izayoi quietly stood up and sad down beside me. She brushed some of her dark bangs out of her face and gave me that motherly smile again.

Come to think of it, she's always been kind of a second mother to me. She was clad in a strange but traditional kimono, which was her uniform for working with my mother and grandfather as a tour guide at the shrine. If you didn't know her you would think she had popped out of the past. She looked like an old Japanese princess from the feudal era, and her well-defined face and dark glimmering eyes gave you that feeling of comfort only a mother could give you.

I rubbed my forehead, removing the damp rag, and wiped the water off with my sleeve. Izayoi looked over to me and began looking me over for any scrapes, bruises, things of that sort.

She came across my newly placed bandages and gasped quietly. "Kagome, dear, what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a cut." I lied. It was hurting… tremendously. "How long have I been out?" I asked, changing the subject.

Izayoi glanced and the clock and took a breath through her teeth before returning her worried glances to me. "About five hours, honey."

It may seem odd, but even if Izayoi didn't know you she still referred to you as 'dear' or 'honey'. Just a habit of hers I guess, it wasn't anything agitating.

"Five hours? I should call mom…" I searched around for a phone when Izayoi put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's already been done. I told your mother you'd be staying for dinner."

I nodded and smiled. Izayoi was a fantastic cook. "Great. Anything else?"

"Yes," She said with a grin, "She said that she might be out late tonight, your brother was at a friend's house, and that your grandfather was out visiting and old friend."

"So… where does that leave me?"

"You can stay if you'd like. I'm sure Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have no problem with it."

I glanced over at Inuyasha, who would have certainly heard this invitation if he wasn't mesmerized by a video premiere on MTV. I frowned, not knowing what to say. Izayoi sensed this uncertainty in my features and added:

"Or, I can get Inuyasha to drive you home. It depends on how you feel, dear."

I felt slightly relieved, and smiled back at her. It was just something about Izayoi that made you smile fifty times more than usual.

Just then, Miroku gazed up to the ceiling and took in a huge breath of air. "Ah, Izayoi your cooking smells divine…" he spoke dreamily.

Inuyasha's mother's eyes opened wide as she leapt from her spot on the couch and ran into the kitchen mumbling to herself:

"Oh, no. Not dinner. I forgot!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his mother's forgetfulness, and Sango grinned wide while scooting away from Miroku. I giggled and watched as Sango's hand once again contacted with Miroku's face. Inuyasha looked like he was going to hit the ceiling, for the interrupting smack knocked him out of his Fall Out Boy or Justin Timberlake trance. I wasn't sure which it was, but it had to be either of the two considering he hated Prince and no one could reach a note higher that Justin or Patrick.

Izayoi returned from the kitchen with her hair a little messy and beads of sweat showing on her forehead from stress. Every one of us gazed expectantly at the doorway, awaiting the signal to go gorge ourselves.

Izayoi sighed and then smiled in accomplishment: "Dinner's ready!"

XxX

**Author's Notes—**I know this one is shorter than the first but I thought this would be a decent way to end it.

Oh, by the way, I _do not_ want any hate mail because of the Fall Out Boy _or_ Justin Timberlake reference. I consider both one of my favourite bands or musicians.

Anyway, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing, which was obviously more important than reading this.

**Cheers, **

**-Destiny**


	3. Bloody Dreamy Third POV

**Disclaimer: **It says DISclaimer… sheesh…

**Author's Notes- **Well, I'm sorry for not updating and such… but you know how these things go. I just completely lacked the ambition to sit down and write… and I'm sorreh.

_**I think I'm going to do this chapter in the third person, just to see how it goes. If it doesn't work out, let me know and I'll switch back. (I'm mostly switching to third because I had written half of the chapter before I realized I was in the wrong point-of-view… Yes, I'm very stupid.)**_

xXx

The four teens graciously sat down at the large table inside the kitchen. A few odd looks spread over their faces as Izayoi proceeded to place plates and bowls of food in the center. This food was unusually black.

Izayoi was a magnificent cook, there was no doubt about it; she was just very… spacey.

Almost embarrassingly, Izayoi took her seat and glanced up at her guests with a genuine smile, "What are you kids waiting for? Go ahead, it's not going to hurt you." She giggled and spooned some noodles onto her plate.

Kagome grabbed her chopsticks and a bite of food. A large grin appeared from behind her lips, "It's delicious, Izayoi. Thank you."

The older woman nodded her head in thanks and continued eating.

Inuyasha eyed his plate carefully and glanced at his mother, "What the heck is this?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome elbowed him and whispered. "Don't be so rude."

He shrugged her off, and poked the lump of orange coloured rice. A few speckles were enveloped in the pasta. Hesitantly, he picked up a bite of the rice and placed it into his mouth. Kagome tried so hard not to laugh when his eyes bugged out and began to water. Then he cringed and threw his chopsticks on the table, running to the sink and sticking his head under the flowing water.

"Gohan-ga atsui!!!" _(Lmao… yeah, I'm not going to do the Japanese bit anymore… I just really wanted him to say that. It means 'The rice is hot!')_

Sango grinned behind her chopsticks, "Kare-wa hen da, ne?" _(Okay, okay… last time. This one means 'He's strange, isn't he?' Just a little Japanese excerpt for you.)_

Izayoi shook her head, "Inuyasha… you should've know that the rice was spicy. We've had it before."

After a few gurgles and spitting of water, Inuyasha replied: "Keh. Well… warn me next time, okay!"

Now Miroku too shook his head but remained silent, enjoying a free dinner.

Izayoi turned her attention to Kagome, "So, Kagome dear," Kagome glanced up at her, "What happened? Your mother told me you were in some sort of accident. Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded and waved her hands in front of her, "Oh, leave it to Mama to blow things all out of proportion. I'm fine, just a little scrape, but really!"

"Are you sure, dear? She said you were in the hospital for a while." Izayoi leaned towards the center of the table with her motherly curiosity setting in.

Kagome smiled and waved her hand again, "I'm perfectly alright, really!"

Izayoi nodded and smiled, "Okay then… Sorry for prying. Enjoy your dinner."

Kagome giggled and took a big bite of oden, her favourite dish in the world. _(Does anyone know exactly what is IN oden? (Makes disgusted face) Then, again… I've never actually TRIED it…)_ Especially since Izayoi cooked it. Everything always seemed better when Izayoi prepared it.

Everyone seemed to think so as well, because in about half an hour the food was gone; only puddles of sauce and stray grains of rice left one to believe that food was actually there at one point.

Immediately, Inuyasha walked out of the room and collapsed onto the couch, sprawled out over it. Sango sighed at her friend and sat back down in the spinny chair next to the computer.

Izayoi was busying herself with the cleaning up and Kagome offered to help, but she was quickly cut off by a: "No, no, it's alright. You're a guest here. I'll take care of it."

Kagome set down the washcloth she had just picked up, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Izayoi smiled softly again, "Now, go in there and talk to your friends."

Kagome shrugged and walked into the living room. Inuyasha and Miroku were already fighting over the remote to the TV and Sango was just sitting back, rolling her eyes every now and then. She silently stumbled over to the couch and practically fell onto it, getting a glance from a person or two.

An agonizing pain shot through Kagome's shoulder and she quickly brought her hand to the spot, sucking in air through her teeth. Her eyes squinted tightly and her face cringed as she fell sideways onto the couch, into the fetal position.

The pain was so great she thought that she would pass out. It pulsated through her body and thumped into a migraine. She thought that nothing would cure this horrible feeling. It was just so random a pain that she was in shock as well as teary from the sting.

Inuyasha heard her wincing and impulsively ran to the side of the couch and put his hand on her arm. "Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome sniffed and nodded, but you could tell she was lying by the tear sliding down her nose.

Sango had quickly gotten Kagome's purse and was frantically digging inside of it. A few moments later she revealed a bright orange prescription bottle, "Is this your pain medication?"

The virtually wailing girl nodded her head maniacally and reached out her hand for the pills. Sango placed two bright yellow pills into the girl's shaky hand and watched her shove them down her own throat.

The pain wasn't wavered, but in about 5 minutes it finally started to fade. A sigh of relief eased out of Kagome and she lied on the couch for a while. No one took his or her eyes from her, wondering if the pain caused her to actually pass out.

It was a good while before Kagome could sit up again.

XxX

About and hour after Kagome's 'Spasm Fiasco,' as Miroku jokingly called it, he and Sango had departed; leaving Kagome with Inuyasha and Izayoi. The two teenagers were sitting in the living room watching TV while Izayoi was doing… whatever it was that she did.

Absolutely nothing happened for an hour or so, and even when _something_ actually _did_ happen it wasn't that notable. The most exciting thing was Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru, coming home.

The front door swung open and closed in the same manner. An emotionless man stood in the doorway with no expression whatsoever. His cold golden eyes were iced over with unspoken malice, and his hair was as pure a crystal methamphetamine. (Don't ask me how I know that.)

Kagome smiled welcoming at him, "Hi Sesshomaru."

The 'superior' looked down at her, just to give her some recognition and walked off upstairs to his room. He practically scoffed at her, while Inuyasha did scoff… at his brother.

Kagome slouched, "Well he's just a big ball of frickin' sunshine, isn't he?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Keh. He never changes."

There was absolutely nothing to do. Kagome knew that her mother wouldn't be home for a while, and that her Brother and Grandfather wouldn't be home at all; but the thought of staying home tonight was so inviting. She had slept in a hospital bed before, and not her real bed since the accident.

_What actually happened? _No one really knows the answer to that. The last thing Kagome knew was that she was passing out, bleeding, with a killer headache that was apparently a hangover.

Nothing really made sense at this point; and although her bedroom was where she was attacked, she really wanted to be snuggled into her personal mattress.

A small grin crept out from behind her lips, and she looked at the ceiling dazedly, "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he muttered back, not really paying attention.

"Are you gonna take me home?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he sat up in his chair, looking at her, "What? You can't go home."

She quirked an eyebrow at him; this wasn't usually the kind of thing he'd say, is it? "…and why not?"

"Because…" he started, "Because how do I know that when I let you stay home all by yourself you're not just going to have another panic attack, or whatever, and not be able to reach your meds!" He looked away from her like he was embarrassed about something.

Kagome almost smiled at how concerned he was, "You can trust me, Inuyasha. Please, just take me home. I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight."

He turned to face her again, "What's wrong with just staying here?"

"Nothing, it's just not home…" She glanced out the window expectantly.

Inuyasha growled but grudgingly agreed. "Fine. I'll take you home. But if you have another panic attack, don't come crying to me!" he shouted, getting his keys.

Kagome smiled. She just had that power over him, didn't she?

xXx

Inuyasha wouldn't stop trying to talk her out of staying home alone, even when they were in the car and already turning onto her street.

"Inuyasha, we're almost at my house. Isn't it a bit too late to try to talk me out of it?" she laughed slightly.

He gripped the steering wheel and gave the road a hard stare, "Of course not. I can turn around."

Kagome sighed and her eyes rolled; he was just so stubborn.

_(Okay, let's pretend that Kagome's house is reachable by a back road, without her climbing all those damn stairs. They're still there, just not important right now.)_

It was about that time when Inuyasha stopped the car in front of her house and growled lightly, the ears atop his head twitching with annoyance and worriedly. "Are you _sure_ you're feeling okay?"

She sighed again, but smiled, "Yes, Inuyasha. I'm _sure_. I'll be fine, don't worry."

He scoffed and looked away from her, "Who's worrying?"

Kagome shook her head at him and hopped out of the car with a laugh. "I'll see you later, okay?" A smile materialized on her face and she gave him a wave.

He nodded, "Whatever…"

"Okay, then…" Kagome started, but when she turned to the door she forgot what she was going to say next.

Her front door was completely kicked in, hanging onto the frame by only one of its hinges. There was a deep scarlet colour on the doorknob and on some parts of the apron of the concrete. _(An apron like a slab of concrete sticking out from underneath the door like a tiny porch, not like the cooking apparel.)_ A puddle of the deep red liquid was on the apron and a river of it slid down to the dirt. A trail of it dotted the ground and what looked like a waterfall was going down the large steps at the front of the shrine.

She gasped bloody murder and dropped all of her things, making Inuyasha jump.

He looked at her curiously and his words slurred out feverishly, "What is it?"

Kagome's eyes never wavered from her door, "Don't you see it?" She pointed to the door.

One of his eyebrows raised and he seemed to relax, "Yeah… it's the door. You open it and it shows you the inside of your house."

"What?" She turned around to look at him then back towards the door. The door was perfectly fine and all of the blood had disappeared. "What…?"

"Are you _positive_ you're alright?" he inquired.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief but the door was normal looking. She nodded, "Of course. I'm fine."

With shaky legs she hobbled down the concrete pathway to her front door. About halfway through her five yard hike her legs grew wobbly and felt like they turned into Jell-O. The grey concrete drew closer to her face and all she could hear around her was the rustle of wind through her hair and a familiar voice screaming at her in despair and frustration… with just a dash of arrogance. _(The 'I-Told-Ya-So' kind)_

_"Kagome!"_

XxX

**Author's Notes-** Sorry for the cliffhanger, but, yeah… then there's that whole Japanese mess at the beginning. I have no idea where that came from, I've been learning the language lately and I guess it's starting to bleed through… So yeah.

**Until later,**

**-Destiny**


	4. Effectively Inebriated

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

**Author's Notes-- **Ugh, just trying to get all these Author's notes taken care of… I really have nothing to say except that I think this chapter is one of my favourites. Even though it's written horribly. It'll answer more questions about the first chapter and create more so… consider yourselves warned.

_**(Back to normal POV) **_

_**A.k.a.: Kagome's. First Person. **_

xXx

It was dark…

So very… terribly dark…

And cold…

My entire body was so cold it felt numb. Of course, it wasn't numb. I could feel the vague sensation of intense pain in my shoulder.

I couldn't move. There was no trying. I just couldn't. That is that.

After lying there a while, the pain morphed into a more… burning feeling. To make matters worse, little spider legs of fire migrated up the back of my neck and rested on the crown of my skull. My face cringed and I gritted my teeth. Just let the pain… go away.

A chill rattled my spine and my head felt like it was going to explode. There was a lump in my throat and I coughed… heaved.

Next thing I knew, I was in a room.

It was a cozy room, and I was wrapped safely in a warm blanket, but in a cold sweat. I was sitting up when I realized my situation; the lump in my throat was real. The small pill in my hand lead me to that.

I looked around, trying to figure out where I was and what was going on. I don't recognize this place. I think I'm going to have a panic attack… there's a figure in the chair across from the bed I'm lying in. The little slivers of moonlight coming from the window doesn't give me a good look at whoever it is, and my heart jumped into the back of my throat. My breathing hitched when they moved and I could only plead to the gods that whoever they were, they weren't going to hurt me.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" he called, too timidly for an attacker. I mentally kicked myself for getting so worked up in my head. I've really got to work on my pessimist-mindset.

A sigh of relief eased out of my lungs, "Inuyasha… yeah, I'm awake."

I could barely see him stand and drag the chair closer before he was right beside the bed. My eyes were getting a little used to the lighting…

He fixed the blanket on my shoulders and smiled a little, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so… my shoulder and head hurt a bit though…"

His eyes lit up and he reached for the bottle of water on the nightstand, "Here, drink this. You've got a pill in your hand."

"Thanks." I smiled and dropped the pill into my mouth, having forgot about it before Inuyasha reminded me. "Hopefully it'll work."

Inuyasha looked at the shelf underneath the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of pills the doctor prescribed me. He shook them a bit, each little pill bumping against another in random chatter. "Hey, Kagome… I think you'd better tell your doctor to give you a different kind of painkiller."

I raised an inquiring brow, "Really? Why?"

He spun the bottle around, reading the label. "Did you even _read_ the side-effects you can get from this stuff?"

A nervous laugh escaped me, "Uh… not really…"

"Well you should have." He retorted, giving me a stern look. "Side Effects Include: Nausea, Cold Sweats, Fever, Symptoms of Narcolepsy, Hallucinations, and even Sleep Paralysis! You must have had the Hallucinations and Narcolepsy earlier, since you passed out on me!"

My eyes were widened to their extremities. I had suffered most of those side effects! And they weren't even the _good_ ones!

"Maybe I should get him to change it…" I started a bit nervously, "I've had a lot of those…"

Inuyasha's gaze shifted from the bottle to me, "Which ones?"

"Um…" I thought about it, even though I really didn't have to, "The cold sweat… Narcolepsy… Hallucinations… and… sleep paralysis…"

"What?" He sounded angry, "Why didn't you tell anyone!"

I shrunk into the blanket, "I… I don't know… I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Everyone was already so worried about me anyways… I just wanted to give them a little relief."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Putting yourself through that is just lose-lose, Kagome. Do you know how worried I was when you passed out!" He clicked his mouth shut after that. It was like he didn't want me to know that.

"Inuyasha?" I scooted closer to the edge of the bed, "You were worried about me?"

He jerked his head away from me, "Keh." Like I didn't see that one coming… He never lets me in.

"Why won't you just let me know that you were worried? It's not a bad thing, ya know. If anything it helps…" I trailed off, not really knowing where I was going with it in the first place.

There was only silence. Inuyasha was too stubborn to say anything, and my mind grew a little fuzzy with sleep. I subconsciously reached up and scratched my shoulder where the bandage was irritating my skin. That seemed to bring a few thoughts into Inuyasha's brain.

He cleared his throat a little too nonchalantly, "Don't reopen that thing, okay?"

I smiled at him. He really was worried, wasn't he? "I'll be careful, don't worry."

He tried to not look at me more, "Who said I was worried?"

I had to try not to laugh a little, "Oh, nothing… I just wish I knew how this happened."

Now he looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"I just…" I stopped, unsure what to say, "I don't know. I remember going to Sango's on Friday afternoon, then I woke up in my room. It was the middle of the night, and my head was _really_ pounding…"

His eyes widened, and I could swear that I saw a bit of hurt in them… "You mean… you just black out?" I nodded and he suddenly found the floor interesting. "Then you don't remember…"

"Remember what?" I turned to face him.

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. What I couldn't figure out was why he was being so defensive all of a sudden. "Nothing. It's nothing." I watched him close his eyes like I had hurt his feelings somehow. "Just go back to sleep, alright?" Kami, this doesn't make me feel any better.

The frustration built up and I sighed. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I gave him a good stare. "Inuyasha. What's going on?"

A golden eye glanced at me but quickly moved away. "I said it was nothing. Would you get off my back?" He shifted uneasily and glared at the wall. I could see that he was screaming at himself in his mind from all the chaos in his eyes.

"No, and I won't go back to sleep until you tell me what's wrong." I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was so tense. "Inuyasha?" He said nothing. "Please?"

How could he not tell I was worried about him now? Sure, he was worried about me for obvious reasons but he was just acting so strange. Something that I was supposed to remember that I don't… What could I be forgetting that's so important?

Inuyasha sighed heavily and looked at me in the face. That was a start, right? Still… he looked nervous. "You… you really want to know?"

I nodded, slowly removing my hand with a worried and probably apologetic look about me. "Yes… Inuyasha?"

He huffed softly and turned to face me completely. When he looked me square in the eyes I knew I wasn't going to like this conversation very much…

"It…" His voice trailed off, but I didn't say anything. He was trying to get his words together right and me pushing it wouldn't help at all. "It's about what happened… Friday. When you… black out."

"You mean you were there? Why don't I remember? What _don't_ I remember?" I leaned in closer. My curiosity was really getting the better of me.

His eyes moved away from me. Something he was about to tell me just made him not want to look at me. I'm dying to know but now, I'm starting to not want to know so much…

"We… We all went to a party… -you, me, Miroku, and Sango-…" He started shifting uneasily in his chair again, "It was in Mitsuki's basement and he started bringing out his step-dad's beer and liquor…. Before anyone knew what happened… he spiked the punch and put vodka in the Pepsi and everything…"

I gaped at Inuyasha with my mouth ajar. Mitsuki was the one who brought the alcohol? That explains the headache and everything but… should I let him go on?

Inuyasha took my silence and a 'go ahead' and he continued. "I remember… I remember Sango and Miroku getting a little tipsy… They were just hanging around and mingling. I was a little buzzed I guess but I'm the only one that remembers what happened. You kind of disappeared…" A thoughtful look spread over his face, and I still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I found you in one of the side-rooms with Yuka and Eri… I think you guys were playing some kind of drinking game… the TV was on and whenever one actress came on screen Eri took a drink. When I walked in all three of you were completely hammered…" Inuyasha looked like he was holding back when he finished.

I was still dumbstruck. "You mean… that really happened?" He nodded. "Is… is that what you wanted me to remember?"

I watched him sink into his chair and shake his head. What on earth could have happened to have him look so low? …about himself to boot.

"No. When I walked in everyone kind of screamed 'hey' like an alcoholic. At the time… I didn't smell the alcohol on your breath so I figured you were sober… For some reason I remembered you telling us before the party that you had to be home before it got too late, so I got you and we went to go find Sango and Miroku… before we could find them you… wait- no… we…" He shut his eyes in frustration and kind of growled a little. "I don't know how to say it."

I tilted my head confusedly. What on earth was he talking about? It was pretty clear earlier but now… he's just rambling. I hope "we" didn't do… anything.

"Inuyasha… you're not saying we…" I pleaded him with my eyes. "… did… _that_… are you?"

His eyes widened to their extremities, "No, no! We didn't do anything like _that!_" I relaxed when he said that, but I still had no idea what he was talking about.

"We… you…" He still didn't know what to say and it wasn't helping. "You… said some things and we…"

Okay, now I was getting a little tired of this. Impatience striketh me down. "Just spit it out, Inuyasha. I can't get mad at what you or I did while we were intoxicated."

He tensed up and shut his eyes again. Everything he said started to run together to make one insane slideshow in my mind. "You started talking about us being friends and how you wanted more than that then we started fooling around and basically suffocating each other and I told-" Cut off. He said nothing else… and I couldn't blame him. It took a moment for everything Inuyasha said to process in my mind. By the time I finally understood… I felt so awful …

_How I wanted more than that… that means I was… flirting with him. He thought I was sober didn't he? I feel terrible._

A pang of guilt washed over me. I feel so bad about it… but what can I do to make it up to him?

_Suffocating each other…? … not that… My first damn kiss and I don't even remember it!_

I can't be mad at him, though. Technically it was my fault but… even if I don't remember it, I'd rather my first kiss had been with Inuyasha than anyone else I can think of. Everything I did while I was drunk kind of makes sense. Maybe I really do want us to be more then friends but… I haven't even admitted it to myself yet so how would I really know? I don't know. I just feel so bad about… leading him on like that. He was probably so mad when he remembered all of that. He probably wouldn't have let me do anything if he was completely sober…

"Inuyasha…" I glanced at him. He was still in the tense position, like he was waiting for me to yell at him or something. "Inuyasha I feel terrible…Really I didn't mean…"

He huffed, "Don't worry about it. We were both pretty drunk."

"Yeah but…" Wait? He said he was a little buzzed. How could he remember all of this if he was as drunk as I was? "I wouldn't have made you think… Wait I mean… I didn't mean to lead you on… No, I… I'm really sorry."

Something poked at my eyes and I felt a few warm tears around my eyelashes. I have no idea why I started crying. I just… did.

I wiped a few of the tears away with the back of my hand and sniffed. Inuyasha looked at me, seeming to forget our entire conversation. He sat on the edge of his chair and tried to look at me in the face.

"Kagome? Hey, what are you crying for? Common, don't cry." I wanted to laugh at his pleas so badly but I just didn't feel like it.

"Sorry… I just don't know what else to do I guess." A smile parted my lips but that didn't seem to give him closure. There was still a worried glint in his eyes. He looked away and out the window. The depressed look on his features made me feel worse. "Inuyasha…"

He didn't say anything. All I got for a response was him still looking out the window with that heartbreaking look on his face. I looked down at the carpet; there wasn't anything I could do. There was something… that I just had to ask him though.

"Inuyasha?" He still didn't move. "This isn't… going to ruin our friendship… is it?"

Finally, I got some movement out of him and he shook his head. "Why would it?"

"Well…" I started, "I just thought-"

Inuyasha glanced at me, "We wouldn't let something this petty get to us, would we?"

I couldn't help but smile at him, "No, I guess not."

At least I got to where he'd look at me. That's a good sign. Still, I can't stop wondering what he was going to say… He told me that he what? I've pried too much out of him now. Maybe some other time…

Without even thinking about it, I scooted off of the bed a little and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's neck. Just falling into the moment, and he needed a hug.

Placing my head on his shoulder, I smiled, "I'm sorry… for everything."

He sat there in complete shock of what I was doing. After a little while he came to and hugged me back for once. "Don't be… You couldn't help it."

"Maybe so, but I'm still sorry for it…" I felt him nod. "Inuyasha… can I ask you something?"

I tilted my head to look at him and he did the same. "Yeah, what is it?"

A bit of hesitation stopped me. I didn't want to pry anymore but I just couldn't let it go. "What were you saying… before you stopped? You said you told me something…"

He tensed up again and tightened his grip on me, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Well, I was definitely not satisfied with his answer but I guess I'll just have to let it go. He wasn't telling me anymore than he already has and I don't blame him a bit. Hell, I would have clammed up a while ago.

_I guess I'll get my information later… right now… I'm just too tired. I think I'll just sleep…_

My mind grew fuzzy as I released all the tension on my neck and closed my eyes. It felt like I had lead-mascara and superglue eyeliner. For some reason or another, I was just so drowsy all of a sudden.

Maybe it was the ibuprofen Inuyasha gave me…

XxX

**Author's Notes**- I'm really, really unhappy with how this chapter is written. There's just so much talking in it and I tried really hard not to get redundant but it all blended together. No matter how much I tried to fix it, it just didn't sound right. So I gave up and now I'm leaving it as it is. This chapter had too much info in it for me to do much with it anyhow…

**Whenever I get my muse back, **

**-Destiny**


	5. Menevolence in the Passenger's Seat

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Notes- **I've been so stuck on this chapter... That's all that needs to be said for my absence... My apologies, I suppose. Demo... Watashi wa koukai wa shinai. _(But... I am without regret.)_

I've been brushing up on meh Japanese lately... enthused? (Smiley-face)

xXx

I woke up from the deepest sleep I've had in a long time. My eyes peeked open to the warm room, the sun peircing through the window and bleaching my surroundings a yellowish hue. I stirred in the covers, stretching my muscles, but quickly snuggled back into the warmth. I don't think I've ever been this relaxed... and my energy's back to boot.

Forced to stop taking my old medication, all the side effects washed away, and I feel great.

I can't help but let my mind wander to last night. Inuyasha and I had a rather... embarrassing conversation. Apparently, the night I was attacked, I had been drinking. It's just like my mother had told the doctor. It's not like me at all... but, from what Inuyasha told me, I didn't realize it.

He, Sango, Miroku, and I went to a party. There wasn't supposed to be any alcohol but Mitsuki spiked the drinks, so I accidentally got hammered. When Inuyasha came to get me from Eri and Yuka, we were all so drunk, that I don't remember anything. The only reason Inuyasha remembers is because the alcohol didn't cloud his judgment that much...

I say 'that much' because if he was completely sober, what happened probably would have never happened.

He and I went to find Miroku and Sango and I... Ugh, I can't believe it. I feel so terrible about leading him on like I did! Before we could even find Sango and Miroku, I started flirting with him. He says that I told him that I wanted us to be more than friends... then finally we... started crawling all over each other. Or something to that effect, I don't know. I was intoxicated so I don't recall anything about it. Everything I know I learned from what Inuyasha told me.

Speaking of what he told me... I remember him saying that he told me something, but before he repeated it he stopped short. The curiosity is killing me about what he said. I can't just ask him about it... he's already told me too much. Pressuring him would only cause him to be more recluse...

The stir of the house helps me realize that I let my mind wander. A frown is stuck on my face from my catastrophic thoughts.

I glance to the other side of the room. Inuyasha is sprawled onto a chair near the bed with his head resting on his curled palm, pulling on his cheek. His silver bands messily fall around his face, and his lips were parted so slightly to let air through.

He looks so serene when he's sleeping. Such a calm expression, I start to wonder what he's dreaming about. His shoulders gently rise and fall to the rhythm of his breath and I start to feel drowsy just looking at him.

To keep from falling asleep again, I gently sit myself up on the bed. My wound immediately retaliates by embedding a razorblade deep into the muscle. I take in a sharp breath of air through clenched teeth. Squinting my eyes, my hand flew to a grip on the bandage adorning my injuries.

A vigilant hand suddenly rests on my good shoulder. I look up into deep gold and couldn't stifle the small gasp that escaped me.

"Inuyasha... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up." I meekly apologized.

He blinked, eyeing my clenched hand. I didn't get a response from him. He either didn't hear my apology or just acted like he didn't care. "Are you okay? Does your shoulder hurt?"

His concern over my well-being helped me smile a little… but just a little. "Yeah…" I squirmed, "It's throbbing."

I watched him whip his head around and reach a clawed hand to the nightstand. Revealing a tiny bottle of ibuprofen, he opened it and tapped two small pills into his hand. "Here. Take these." He instructed, outstretching his hand. "They should take care of the pain."

"Thank you." I spoke hardly above a whisper and graciously took the medicine.

Inuyasha replaced the plastic cap and shifted uneasily in his chair. "They'll kick in a few minutes…" His worried expression wasn't wavered by the acceptance that hung in my eyes. "It's still early…" I almost smiled at how forced the conversation sounded, "You could get some more sleep if you want to…"

I shook my head. "No… The pa-" I instinctively stopped myself from uttering the next word. I really didn't want to stir up his disturbances… "My shoulder, " I intervened, "will keep me awake."

The colour in his face slowly returned, or maybe it was the way the sun was rising through the window.

I carefully removed my hand from the bandages and showed a heartening smile. Inuyasha seemed content with my excuses and finally eased back into the chair cushion, a relieved look washing over his features.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" A voice roared from down stairs. "Breakfast!" Funny, I didn't recognize Izayoi's voice until she shouted 'Breakfast'.

We were so conveniently knocked out of our ravines at the call of our names. With little effort, we both made our way downstairs and were greeted by the intoxicatingly welcome aroma of early morning cuisine.

XxX

After breakfast, Inuyasha offered to take me to the pharmacist's office. Obviously, he wants me to stop taking that horrid medicine with the excruciating side effects… right away. I wonder why the doctor put me on such a pill… I mean, if the simple ibuprofen that Inuyasha gives me subdues my pain then why not just suggest I do that?

Maybe he gets commission…

My thoughts were interrupted when the car abruptly pulled into a parking space right by the door to the Doctor's Office. Throwing the car into park, Inuyasha glanced at me with look resting in his eyes that demanded me to get this over with. I thanked him for the ride and walked into the door.

A bored looking receptionist looked up from her magazine, a mug of coffee dangling from her finger. With a smack of her gum she replaced the mug with a pen that was chained to the desk. "Do you have an appointment?" Her American accent was thick, and I could also tell by her light brown hair and jade coloured eyes that she wasn't a native Japanese woman.

I gave the secretary a friendly smile and fiddled with the orange bottle in my grasp. "No I don't actually… I just need to speak with him for a moment on getting my prescription changed."

She nodded and glanced at the clipboard in front of her. "Name?"

"Higurashi Kagome. If it could be soon, that would be great." I showed another smile while she nodded again, uninterested.

"He's with a patient right now, but should be finished soon." She mumbled, sipping her coffee.

Now it was my turn to nod my head in agreement, "Thank you." I turned on my heel to take a seat in the waiting room but before I could get very far, the door separating the two areas of the office slung open. I peered at the person standing in the doorway with unyielding interest. Two frighteningly vehement brown eyes narrowed at me. I felt a chill shoot down my spine at the amount of malice filling them.

The girl's face was a few tints lighter than my own, and her colourless lips pursed in displeasure. She puffed a stray lock of pale black hair from her face while her glare never lifted. "You." She spat, making me shudder.

My voice cracked and sputtered a bit at the sudden awkwardness of the atmosphere. "K-Kikyou."

Her brows furrowed when I said her name, and I could tell that she was thinking _'Peons like you aren't worthy enough to breathe my title.'_

Haha, that sounds more like Sesshoumaru, doesn't it?

"So…" I spoke so nonchalantly it visibly made Kikyou livid, "What's your illness, Kikyou?"

She whipped her head furiously to the receptionist with a disgusted, "Tch!"

I only let a shrug roll off my shoulders while hers continued to freeze over. Before the receptionist would tend to Kikyou, she glanced in my direction and droned: "You can just go on back now. The doctor has no other patients right now."

I bobbed my head in thanks and briskly strode past Kikyou, not letting her realize that her deathly glares can actually blemish my composure.

xXx

I sat in the appointment room, on that paper-covered cushion, for almost twenty minutes before the doctor finally decided to show himself. Dr. Byakuya placed a chart on the table and rolled over to me swiftly on his tiny swivel-stool.

"What seems to be the problem, Kagome?" He smiled brightly at me, making me feel like I was at a pediatrician's office.

I revealed the bottle of my medication to him and hummed in thought. "Well, it's this pain medicine the doctor at the hospital gave me. The side effects are too much for me, you see."

He nodded and took the bottle from my hand, eyeing it carefully. I sat patiently while he examined the cursed prescription, and finally he looked up at me. "Those side effects are a doozey." He mused.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I've had most of them after just a few days… A friend of mine made me stop taking them and put me on ibuprofen, and it seems to work just as well. …There're just no side effects."

Dr. Byakuya agreed and slipped the bottle into his coat pocket. "Yes, well, before I change your medication… mind if I get a look at that wound of yours?"

"Oh, no. Go right ahead." I complied while slipping the collar of my shirt and my bra strap off my shoulder. "I haven't even taken the bandages off yet."

The doctor stood from his chair and tugged on the white wrap smartly. I tilted my head as to make it easier for him and I felt the bandage slip away from the gash a bit. He narrowed his eyes at the wound and nodded. "Just as I thought." He noted matter-of-factly as he replaced the medicine bottle in my hand.

"What? What's wrong? Can you not change it?" A mild panic started to overwhelm me; I really didn't like this medication!

"I'm afraid I can't. You're wounds aren't just a slash in the shoulder, but wounds of shouki. They are very different." He shook his head sadly at me as I sunk into myself.

My eyes blinked in bewilderment, "Shouki?"

The doctor sat back down in his chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Yes, demonic miasma. Whoever attacked you was not human, and their weapon was infused, or just was, shouki." His eyes flipped open and looked at me sharply. "The reason the doctor prescribed that particular medicine is because it's the only approved medicine that fights off the shouki. I noticed that you haven't been taking that medicine for about a day or two, right?"

I nodded, feeling guilty. Did I do something wrong?

"Well," he started, "when you stop taking the medicine, even for a few days, the shouki will spread. The markings on your shoulder have already almost reached the end of the bandages. Simple ibuprofen won't fend off shouki. If you stop taking your medication and the scars spread to your heart, it will eventually take your life."

I gasped. "I didn't think it was that serious." My voice escaped my lips, exasperated.

He gave me a sorrowful glance, "Unfortunately it is. You must take that medicine or your body will never rid itself of the shouki. When the scars disappear completely, the shouki will be gone and you can cease. Until then, you must take this medicine whenever you feel the shouki spreading."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That means… when it starts to hurt uncontrollably, right?"

"Indeed." He smiled, returning to his cheery self from the Mr. Serious that he was before. "I'm sure you can commit to it, Kagome. Just make sure you keep that bottle bottomless!"

I watched him stand rather enthusiastically and lead me to the door. With a disappointed nod, I walked through the hall and into the waiting room. Kikyou was gone, and the room lost that icy aura.

The receptionist was still sitting at her desk, a magazine in one hand and her coffee in the other. I flicked my wrist at her in a wave and put on a smile. "Have a good day!" I called. She simply gazed up for a moment, an uncomfortable look across her face, before returning her attention to the magazine.

Sheesh, whatever happened to people persons?

Or is it people… people?

No, that'd be too redundant. It's definitely people persons.

Because I mean, common… people-people? Does that sound right to you?

My pointless thoughts rounded my brain a few times over as I walked out the door. The sunlight pierced my eyes and dragged me back to reality in a single yank. I have no need to be lost in thought anyway… what I was thinking about sounded like a plot line to an episode of Seinfeld.

With a shrug, I walked across the small sidewalk to where Inuyasha parked. He was probably waiting- very impatiently- for me. Knowing him he's gripping the steering wheel muttering: 'Where the hell is she?'

I try to laugh, but suddenly forgot how to. It's not like it would matter anyway, because the desire was suddenly sucked right out of me.

As soon as I stepped onto the black asphalt of the parking lot, Kikyou locked lips with Inuyasha, sitting right in the passenger's seat of his car…

XxX

**Author's Notes-** And Kikyou enters… Found out about Kagome's attacker too! Gee, I wonder who it could be? But you still don't know why!

If you've read the Inuyasha manga to the parts after the episodes cut off… then you know where I got Dr. Byakuya. Yeah, I'm a name thief, who cares? Byakuya's just another appendage of Naraku's anyhow. It's not like he's dramatically important. Pft, Byakuya of the Mirage… my arse. Also, to fix any confusion:

Shouki- Basically poisonous miasma.  
(I will definitely be using this at some point. So I'll just tell you now.)  
Shunsatsu- Pretty much the Japanese equivalent to PWND!

**Oyasumi-nasai,**

_**-Destiny**_


End file.
